SPARTAN-001: Leonidas
>Startup 02/07/2558 >Login? yes >Loading >Warning! The authenticity of host --- cannot be established Key fingerprint is --- Appropriate verification of host ID is required Failure to verify will result in immediate removal and subsequent arrest or possible execution >Do you wish to continue (yes/no)? yes >Please verify >Verification code: ************ >Password: *********** >Loading >Verification complete Host ID authenticated Login success >Welcome ONI Commander in Chief Serin Osman The following archive is a collection and index of all known and accessible information regarding one of the candidates of the SPARTAN-II program. Be advised, the author(s) has and will forever remain in anonymity due to certain complications that have arose due to an event (or several) documented in this archive. As you may notice, this archive is incomplete, and deliberately so. In order for the subject of this record to stay a secret, there are some things even you, ONI CIC, are not allowed to know. If this frustrates you, deal with it, as you would most certainly prefer frustration to a brutal assassination. You may now ignore this simple introduction and proceed to read on. .... . / - --- --- / .. ... / --- ..-. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / .- -. -.. / -- .. --. .... - Journal logs of Chief Psychiatrist Charles Young September 1 2517 --- hired me to be head of the psychiatric team for a --- program concerning conscripts, strange they'd need me (or anyone in my field for that matter) to help them, surely all the candidates they're bringing have no extreme psychological problems. Perhaps they need counselling readily available, but why do they need such a large team for that? No point in complaining I suppose, I'll be making quite a large sum and on top of that I'll be able to visit Reach, always wanted to --- September 24 2517 --- met the conscripts today. The experience was quite peculiar. I was told I'd be dealing with adults, adolescents at the least, but they were all children and all of them were quite young, most likely at 6, at the most anyway. Strangely, I couldn't find their parents or any guardian for that matter, and when I asked --- September 26 2517 --- getting along very nicely with each other. It's absolutely astounding. They hardly utter a word with any of us but amongst themselves, they have their own little groups. Not that they divide themselves amongst each other, far from it, they all display sibling like relationships. Well, not all of them. There's one who, to the best of my knowledge, has not engaged in any form of communication with the rest of the children. It's not that the others don't acknowledge him, but he completely brushes them off and ignores all of them. But in this situation there's bound to be one who feels insecure and alone. He'll come about, the other children will eventually get him to join in the fun. --- .... . / -.. --- . ... -. .----. - / ... ..- ..-. ..-. . .-. / .. - --..-- / .... . / . -. .--- --- -.-- ... / .. - Psychological Evaluation of SPARTAN-II Candidate 001 Charles Young, Ph.D. PSYCHOLOGICAL EVALUATION March 1st 2525 Dear ---: At the request of ---, I have conducted a thorough psychological evaluation of SPARTAN-II candidate 001, with the help of my team and the information we have gathered and collated concerning the candidate, in order to assist in determining his ability to succeed as a loyal SPARTAN super soldier of the UNSC. We, my team and I, have unanimously agreed that further training and conditioning of this candidate is hugely ill-advised and absolutely unwise. 001 exhibits extremely harmful antisocial behavior that, over the years, has resulted in fatal consequences to his peers and the unfortunate event of a handler in 2520, of which you have been told both versions. He has not once communicated in any way with either his peers or any staff, and this will not be of any benefit if you do continue with him. He has displayed an overwhelming lack of empathy, which ties into his violent actions. He demonstrates no remorse for any violent and harmful action he has committed, and his case of manipulation of his surroundings, including his peers and handlers, continued to rise. After facing more than 819 disciplinary actions against him (more than any other SPARTAN-II candidate), he has continued his behavior, each case involving an action more severe and violent than the past. In every team game, he leaves his teammates behind and completes the training exercise alone. If this doesn't bother you, the fact that he so violently deals with the opposite team in a training exercise especially, more than is needed, as well as his teammates if they get in his way, should dissuade you from pursuing a future with 001. More often than not, he has been locked in solitary confinement due to his violent and unacceptable behavior and actions towards anyone he sees. If you wish, you can consult the SPARTAN's training leader, Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, who on many occasions has had tense and almost violent confrontations with 001, and can most certainly back up the claims made in this evaluation. Please do not proceed with the augmentation of this candidate and halt any further training. The pursuit of 001 will most likely result in a terrible severe situation for us all. Regards, Charles Young. --- -.. --- / -.-- --- ..- / . -..- .--. . -.-. - / .... .. -- / - --- / -... . / --. .-. . .- - / .-- .. - .... --- ..- - / .- / - --- ..- -.-. .... / --- ..-. / -- .- -.. -. . ... ... ..--.. Category:Fan Fiction